pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - The Deep Spiteful Spike
Need moar manly 100b ! [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 10:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :yeah, i'm the only one who likes my hybrid 100b/stance tanks :p but they're strong as long as nex isn't your SM. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 12:45, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Something like that ? prof=W/A str=9 swo=9 tac=12 sha=3Am Unstoppable!"DefenseStanceBladesAttackMove Like a Dwarf!"ChargeRecall/build [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair''' Fetish Man]] 16:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :yeah, except 12+1+1 tactics, sword=12+1 strength=3. it's pretty fun to play - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 20:54, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Throw Swap and Recall on a monk and you can drop Recall for TTL and be part of more than 4 spikes :). [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 23:18, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Why swap ? [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair''' Fetish Man]] 11:33, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Restoration. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 12:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Clever ![[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 12:55, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Lets Finish Lau's plan while she is still away, replace an SS with one of these... (speeds up everyone else's cast times :D) prof=me/r illu=12+3+1 fast=9+1 beast=9speedeyeclumsinessof painurals hammermove like a dwarfoptionalof extinction/build thoughts? --(Talk) 08:40, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :I was a little worried about damage output, but then I realized that Clumsiness and Wandering would have 6s recharge. Man, you could probably take three of these and put Ineptitude on the other two and /lol. Optional would probably go for mimicrying Ineptitude, then, and if needed one or two could switch to /N and bring shivers/insidious/necrosis. :Also, if someone on the team's feeling gimmicky, they could run something ballsy like 11+1 fast cast, 11+3+1 illusion, 6 beast and take Psychic Instability and giggle at aoe knockdown (cause that would be funny as hell!). -- Armond Warblade 19:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Lack of damage? lol. You have 3 SS and you only need 1. Life Guardian 19:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Reading comprehension is hard, right? -- Armond Warblade 19:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::life is banned, he could care less >.<--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::The point is that it doesn't matter what the damage output of this is. It doesn't even really matter what the other two spikers bars are. If you have 1 SS and a decent team, you'll get hawt times. Life Guardian 20:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Doesn't deep only take like 4-5 people to complete in 17 minutes or w/e lau ran?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:42, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::zzz, stop saying SS on a build that uses spiteful spirit and stolen speed. -- Armond Warblade 22:43, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Armond's comments of the stolen speed build posted above are strange, at best. The deep lends itself to tank-and-spank style builds because of the nature of spawns and amount of blind around (and the fact they can easily be tanked without much effort). The overall dps of the stolen speed build may not be high but the spike dps - the one that matters - is decent (in fact, Life is right in saying the other 7 skills aren't important). Whether clumsi and wandering have 6 second recharges or not doesn't matter (in fact, as long as your spike skills recharge in ~15 seconds it makes no difference whatsoever (where 15 sec is the minimum time between spikes)). I originally made the mes build just simply to speed up cast times of the SS necs to get cleaner spikes while playing with shitters (wandering/clumsi were added in the knowledge of the history of builds in the deep). I didn't actually add the mes build here though because Clumsi, Ineptitude and Wandering all have bad synergy with SS - they all interrupt on trigger, effectively stopping things from attacking momentarily and slowing down SS damage. ::::::To be honest, with all the hammer/rit/mes updates, there's load of viable spikes for this (even yesterday we were running the most random shit and still getting 15mins on really, really terrible runs). Panic might be a good one for pugs and KISS bad guilds. The merit of this specific build is you can easily drop a monk or a couple of SS (which is useful for a 12-man mission in a dead game) and it barely makes an impact on performance (as an aside, it also lets you take bad players along without any significant effect). Lau 22:46, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::19min for 3man, 13min for 6man. But anyway, after testing several variants of that we found it's pretty useless. Now testing some things using Panic, will see how that goes. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 22:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Amazingly enough, I had some sort of a clue what I was talking about. I was figuring that since clums/wandering would interrupt everything ever, a short recharge would make up for the lack of damage from spiteful. However, I forgot that hexes in this game don't stack when applied from different casters, which means having more than one mesmer would be counterproductive. -- Armond Warblade 22:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Porogon? Is there a reason this says "Porogon" instead of "Paragon"? :Yes. Life Guardian 22:45, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. It's because people like to sound like niggers. -- Armond Warblade 03:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :No. It just sounds cool.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:30, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes. Once upon a time in Finland ... [[User:Hair Fetish Man|'Hair' Fetish Man]] 12:37, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hai physway party crew! So, when attempting to be niggers by putting this in good, at least, y'know, have reasoning that makes sense? I'll show you why you're wrong with points that are actually valid(unlike what you did on the physway page), and, after doing so, if you can't come up with new reasoning, i'll remove them <3. :# . First question is how the hell does this change the effectiveness of a build? If anything it would affect universality. This is one the worst points you've made in your votes(although they're all bad). Being experienced is necessary to make any build work on any level. DoA builds are rated great. UW builds are rated great. Every build on this site needs experience to run optimally, and yet not being rated highly because they need fucking experience to run properly makes no sense whatsoever. :# . No point has been made here that should alter the votes in any way. Puggability is not a category for rating. Regardless, shit like SoOsc and kathsc use ONE profession and are still plenty puggable. The original UWSC used 2 professions and it was the most widely pugged thing in the freaking game. :# Scratch that. This is your most retarded point. May require VoIP? Are you fucking kidding me? I have never seen a more retarded reason for voting low. Go and look at any and all pvp spike teams we have ever had on this site. DO you think those might've needed VoIP as well? Don't you kind of agree that almost ANY team would function better with some kind of voice program than without? Side note, euros didn't use vent for their 10 minute record. lolpve. As for coordination, the spikers need 0 coordination on spikes whatsoever. One necro is more than enough to spike any mob in the Deep. In fact, to prove my point, euros did 3 man deep in 19 minutes with 1 tank, 1 SS spiker, and 1 monk. The amount of butthurt coming from physway people is astounding. Did you even read the reasoning provided on the Deep physway page? From what i could tell, you didn't at all. All your rebuttals seemed to attack Andy and his SC background, while none of his points referenced sc tactics in the slightest. His points were valid, although some might've been slightly exaggerated(one that comes to mind is a seed monk replacing 3-4 characters, it's more like 2-2.5). There has still been no real counter arguments towards his vote, as every attempt brings a random comparison or simply says his point is wrong without backing it up with evidence. I welcome your responses, and i'll wait to remove the votes until it is proven that you have no real reasoning. Life Guardian 18:09, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ups, looks like phen decided your votes were retarded as well. Too bad. Life Guardian 18:21, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, don't you think we know that? We knew exactly what was going to happen to our votes. But at least this showed you our perspective. We can beat this area in 30 minutes with a half pug team, whilst having a hell of a lot of fun and lols along the way. Only to get voted down by a bunch of people who just seem opposed to physway entirely. We're not worried in the slighest, we had much opposition to Uw Physway at first and thats meta now, so we'll keep pushing this Deep build. :)Roarer 18:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: I've done physway with you guys and SC with Lau and Andy. Spiteful Spike is way more laid back and fun =\. 18:58, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::No, this is nothing like your perspective. The votes on the physway build actually have valid reasons. The votes posted here were nothing but trolling. On the last kanaxai bounty day, andy and friends would run pugs through deep in ~20 mins and this was with half the team being pugs. Also, i don't think you've ever run deep with people who can actually do it well because it's fun as hell. It's not standing around waiting for balls to be finished. You're always moving. Physway is only meta with people who can't play the game{read:pugs). Guilds that can actually run a perma properly run slight variants to dlway/terraway because it's faster. Life Guardian 19:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::: I have no doubt that your method is fun for you, and thats fantastic. Infact, I remember playing the deep with a method exceptionally similar to this years back when in the agro alliance, and i can see why it appeals. But in physway we offer an alternative, which I myself prefer of the 2. I will make a new section on the Deep physway page in the hope of some civilised discussions with regards to improvements which will, hopefully, include valid input from 'both sides'.Roarer 20:49, July 25, 2010 (UTC) People thinking that vent/ts are needed for PvE is one of the funniest things i've read on here in a while. Athrun Feya 10:28, July 28, 2010 (UTC)